The aliens are coming!
by Animedemon01
Summary: The micronations are stuck at Englands house, and sure that there are aliens after them.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tellin' ya guys, it's real!" Wy all but screamed. They were all in an empty sitting room in Englands house, waiting for the world meeting to be over and she swore she'd seen a UFO, but of course Sealand and Seborga didn't believe her. "Hutt River saw it too. Didn't ya, Hutt?"

Hutt river face palmed. "For the last time, Wy, it was a hippies van, the stuff you saw coming of off it was pot smoke, and you weren't abducted, you were just high. Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to go raid England's liquor cabinet."

He left, but five minutes later he came back. "It's apparently a downpour out there, and all of us are going to have to stay the night." Hutt River left, this time not returning.

They heard a faint buzzing sound.

"D-do you guys think the aliens followed us here." Wy whispered.

"Except for Nicki Minaj, there are no aliens." Said Sealand. "Trust me, she's strange.

Seborga nodded. "Even I wouldn't bang her."

A few minutes later the power flickered and went out.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared." Said Sealand.

Wy entered the room's storage closet and emerged from it with a bucket, a long piece of string, a can of soup and a creepy clown doll.

"What's all that crap for?" The other two asked in unison.

"I got out the clown doll because it's cool and the rest is to replicate big brothers DIY security system." She tied one end of the string to the can and the other to the bucket, then she stood on a chair and put her contraption on top of the slightly ajar door. "Now if the aliens try to get in, they get a bucket on their heads and a can to their nuts."

"Sounds a bit cruel, but okay!" Replied Seborga.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but then the door started to slowly open…


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open and the three micronations screamed.

All of a sudden, they heard, "Ah, f*ck! My mother f*cking, son of bitch balls!"

They all looked to see Molossia standing at the door holding his crotch with Wy's trap on his head.

"Where's Kugelmugel?" He said, looking around. "He was right behind me; I think you guys scared him away."

"Quick, put the trap up back up before the aliens get us!" Yelled Wy.

"What aliens?" Molossia was confused, but he obeyed.

"The ones that abducted Wy."Said Seborga. "They followed her here."

"They also erased Hutt River's memory." Sealand added.

"This is insane!" Yelled Molossia, staring at his phone. "I'm out of candy crush lives."

"I'll send you some more." Replied Seborga, pulling out his own phone.

*Meanwhile outside the room*

"See, that's the door that attacked Molossia." Said Kugelmungel, pointing at the door.

"Doors don't just randomly attack people, even in anime." Inquired Nikoniko. "Perhaps it had something against him."

"That's very possible." Said Landonia, opening it. "The door won't hate me."

When he opened the door, Wy's trap fell on his head and he screamed, clutching his balls.

"That's only funny because he's an asshole." Said Nikoniko.

They all filed into the room, Landonia threw the trap to the ground.

"Who votes we stop using that trap so nobody else takes any pain to the testicles?" Asked Seborga.

Every male in the room raised his hand.

"You guys are all bastards." Yelled Wy. "Fine, we'll just put the creepy clown doll outside the door.

A few minutes after they put the creepy clown doll outside the door, they heard a blood curdling scream.

"The doll must be an alien." Screamed Wy.


	3. Chapter 3

The scream they'd heard wasn't actually the doll eating anyone, it was Australia. The clown doll was something Britain used to discipline America, Canada and Australia when they were little. It they wet their beds, they'd wake up to the clown doll next to them. If they broke a picture, it would be replaced with one of the clown doll. If England wanted them to stay away from the cake in the fridge, the Clown doll would be on top of it.

…

A few minutes after the scream, the door began to open.

"Don't eat my brain!" Screamed Molossia, attacking the thing opening the door with a wooden chair.

The _thing _happened to be Hutt River. The chair shattered on impact and Hutt River fell unconscious.

"You killed Hutt River!" Screamed Wy. "He still owes me money."

"He's not dead." Replied Molossia. "I'm 82% he has a pulse. We should probably get him in here before the aliens come back."

Molossia dragged the unconscious micronation in and put him on the couch.

"I think we should put the trap back up." Said Wy.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Wy put the trap back up.

A little while later the door opened and England entered. When trap fell on him, he starting screaming, "Oh god my head!"

"Why his head and not his balls?" Wondered Seborga. "Does he not have any?"

"That's probably it."Said Nikoniko.

As soon as Britain got the trap off his head he asked, "Why is that chair broken and why is Australia's micronation who's name I can never remember unconscious?"

"They were like that when I found them!" Yelled Molossia, running out of the room. "I didn't do nothin'."

…

One visit to the emergency room later, everything was almost back to normal. Hutt River's short term memory was messed up, but close enough.

"So there were no aliens?"

"No, Wy." Replied England. "The buzzing noise was when America electrocuting himself and he also knocked the power out. The scream was Australia."

"Dude, I didn't know you could use a chair as a weapon and do that much damage." Said America.

"I'm pretty awesome." Said Molossia.

The group didn't know it but they were being watched. By fangirls of course, not aliens.

* * *

Ita-chan5 actually made a fanart of chapter 2, the link is on my profile.


End file.
